


Please, No (Lucifer x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: the reader dies and Lucifer is devastated, getting more upset when the reader returns as an angel
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	Please, No (Lucifer x GN!Reader)

He couldn’t believe it. For all these years, he had hoped, prayed even, that he left his past behind him. Rarely ever did he speak of things far beyond that fateful day where he swore loyalty to his Lord. Never ever did he dare to speak of things that happened up in the clouds. He was grounded, standing on two feet, no longer seeking the softness of a feather or the peace of a sunny morning. Lucifer was happy this way; he was happy drowning out his past and forgetting about it. When you came along, he almost dared utter the words to find the perfect way to describe you, but he never did. No matter how wonderful you were, how sweet and kind and bright your soul was, you weren’t one of them. When he found out you had a part of them inside you, every fiber of his being screamed to rip it out, piece by piece, atom by atom. He felt betrayed, played by his own father for putting someone like you into his life only for there to be a catch.

Your death already grieved him, no matter how much he tried to prepare. Humans aren’t meant to live that long, and suddenly his endless life seemed a little too long as well, “Goodbye, my sweet Darling… Until we meet again…” It was comforting in the moment, a last kiss to your forehead before you truly parted and he tried to move on. But it never played out like that, did it? No. You returned. Not as a ghost, as someone, something he hated with a burning passion. Something he swore to never willingly look at or think about it again, yet here you were standing in front of him, proud in white as he once was, “(Y/N)...” Your name left his lips in both shock and disgust at what you had become. Of course, part of him knew you would end up there. You were just too… good not to, but he didn’t think you would become one of them; that doesn’t happen. Unless, of course, you were one of them all along, and that’s when he silently began to curse his sister. 

He tried, really. He tried to pull you back into his arms as if nothing was wrong, but the way your white feathers brushed against his cheek made him cringe and tense up, quickly pulling away to leave you. It wasn’t your fault, he tried to tell himself. You can’t choose your bloodline… it was mere coincidence… but the longer he stared, the more he noticed you, the brighter you seemed to get and he almost flinched when you entered the room. It brought back memories, too many, of himself that he couldn’t deal with; too much pain he thought he had shoved down. Of course, you were in pain, too. You love Lucifer, he is your everything. You felt like soulmates when you were with him, as silly as that sounds. “Lucifer…” But every time you called out, he shied away, too distraught and caught up in his own feelings to notice yours. 

He was hurting, you could tell. Of course you could tell, and it hurt your heart just as much as it hurt his, “Talk to me, Lucifer.” But he couldn’t, even when you forced him to stop, when you grabbed his arm and stopped him and he pulled it back with a hiss, as if you had just burnt him. “Lucifer!” “No! Please, (Y/N), I cannot bear the sight of you like this.” He thought, he hoped that that would be all the explanation you’d need, but you were always so stubborn, “then I’ll change! Lucifer, please… I love you…” The demon scoffed, barely able to hold eye contact, “change? You’re an angel now, (Y/N). You became everything I vowed to hate. You are everything I hate. Looking at you… crushes me. It makes me sick, and you’ll never understand why. Leave.” Even with emotions as raw and open as they were, you still didn’t understand, you still tried to reach out for him and pull him back, but he couldn’t. Not this time. 

You cried. For days, you cried, begging him to let you in again, but he always said the same thing, “you don’t understand.” But he was just as much against you falling as he was against you being an angel. He looked at you with a stern face, as he looked at anyone with a stern face, but his eyes held hurt, and agony. His gloved hands curled into fists and you notice his jaw clench and lock every time he sees you. You know he didn’t truly hate you, but he was killing you. Lucifer was your other half and you needed him, and that’s why you went against his wishes. 

He hadn’t heard from you. No begging, no crying, no pleading. For a while, he thought that this was it and it felt to him like he was experiencing your death all over again, until the screams started, the turmoil. The demon jumped from his chair, looking outside his window to see what was happening, right as a glowing light flew from the sky, “no…” Of course he knew it was you and he rushed to reach the sight where you fell. He ran, pushing people out of his way as he called out for you, “(Y/N)!” But of course it was too late. You crashed hard into the ground, much like he did eons before you. Your wings were burned, turned charcoal black and barely a fraction of what they used to me. Carefully, he unwrapped them from your body, a motion of defense and protection, natural for any angel. The wings might be the most sensitive part, but they’re strong and help shield. 

“Darling…” His voice was soft, a hand reaching out to hold your bruised and burnt body, slowly cradling you up in his arms, “(Y/N)...” he called out once more, slowly brushing over your cheek. So many emotions ran through him; anger, sadness, hope, love. He was so angry with you for not just letting it be; for being a foolish human turned angel. Tears blurred his vision as he screamed out in frustration, for once not caring if anyone saw. His own wings sprung from his back, slowly curling inward around you. Horns… they poked out through your head, slowly manifesting as the reality of it all slowly set in. He pushed you against his chest, holding you tightly as his own head dropped against yours. People were talking, they were watching him, mocking him; pitying him. None of that mattered, though. A soft gasp escaped your lips and he immediately pulled you up, his wings still shielding the two of you. 

“L-Lucifer…” You coughed softly, leaning against him and resting your head on his shoulder, “I did it.. For you…” Your voice cracked, tears slowly forming and spilling over as you sobbed in his embrace. His heart ached as he brought you even closer, resting his own head against your shoulder, your new horns colliding with his. “You’re okay…. Don’t ever do that again…” You chuckled softly, sniffling, “I can’t… I’m damned for eternity.” He pulled back with a frown, cradling your face in his gloved hands, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry you thought you had to go this far for me to continue to love you…” You nodded slowly, smiling sadly as you leaned into his touch, “it’s okay… I’d do it again.. Just to be with you.” 


End file.
